


you are all that i've known for a while

by conspirings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Secret Kalex Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspirings/pseuds/conspirings
Summary: Alex reconnects with Vicki Donahue and Kara is totally,definitelyfine with it.





	you are all that i've known for a while

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Surly_Judge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surly_Judge/gifts).



> literally finished this in the nick of time and feel thoroughly busted. happy holidays, buds!!!

It was summer when Kara first landed on earth. Everything was overstimulating and too bright, so she spent most of those months wrapped up inside, attempting to subdue every foreign sound and too intense feeling. She remembered Alex trying to be nice, trying to step into whatever role her parents had assigned to her without permission, but Kara was catatonic for the first few weeks, and like any young teen, Alex had better things to do.

 

So the summer went in silence and hushed footsteps, and Kara adjusted. Jeremiah gave her glasses to dampen the world and Eliza helped her migrate from the basement to what would now be her and Alex’s shared room.

 

Kara learned the leaves on trees changed colour and the weather would go along with it. Alex was mean in autumn, but Kara knows why now. If summer meant she was alone and overwhelmed, too hot and like the pressure of air itself would crush her, then autumn meant crowded school hallways and Alex’s indifference.

 

Autumn was cold, Kara learned, but could be tempered. Like when the bell rung at school and Alex would wait for her in front of her last class, even though she’d ignored Kara the entire day. They’d walk home together and Alex would actually look at her and talk to her and show her how to find the crunchiest leaves to step on.

 

After a while Alex changed too, and winter was here.

 

In Kara’s memory, winter meant warmth in hot chocolate she’d eat with a spoon because she could always convince Alex to dump half a bag of marshmallows in. It meant Alex lifting blankets she’d tucked herself in so Kara could squeeze in with her. It meant pretty lights reflected by shining ornaments and new traditions Alex helped her navigate by considerate hands. It meant they’d be out of school for 2 weeks and Alex would spend at least half the day with her, decorating the house and doing nothing at all.

 

Despite her blonde hair and the smile she mostly meant, the summer air she’s coloured with, winter has always been Kara’s absolute favourite season.

 

She loved throwing holiday parties, naturally.

 

This year’s was huge, filling her apartment up with friends and family and cheer and so much love Kara felt it in the very soul of her. She flitted around the space, hugging and talking and soaking in the spirit of the season. Inevitably her eyes began to search for Alex and her ears picked up an elevated heartbeat. She whipped around mid conversation with Lucy, eyes narrowed towards the arch of the hallway leading to her bathroom, where Alex was leaning and Vicki Donahue had her right palm pressed against the wall just next to Alex’s head.

 

Kara nearly crushed the glass in her hand into powder when Vicki pointed up to the mistletoe dangling over them.

 

She had not invited Vicki Donahue to her party.

 

It was Alex, who nervously asked her 2 weeks ago if it was okay to extend an invite to a friend and does she remember Vicki Donahue? Because she’d recently bumped into her while grabbing ice cream for one of their movie nights and they’d caught up over coffee a few days later and Alex had mentioned the party and was that ok?

 

Kara, of course, had grinned, distracted by Alex’s cute stuttering and said yes. The answering smile she got drove away her urge to ask, _do you remember how much she hurt you?_ Not that the question needed to be voiced, because Kara sure remembered.

 

Kara’s third autumn on earth meant being human was nothing she couldn’t handle anymore. Everything was going well in school, Alex openly hung out with her and in turn, Kara learned how to talk to her classmates. Then one day Alex wasn’t waiting for her after school. Lisa M. found her and told her Alex was preoccupied and did she mind walking home alone? She minded a bit, because Alex never let her go home alone, but she was also nowhere to be found.

 

Kara was already in bed when Alex got home that night. Intent on ignoring Alex for ditching her for the day, Kara had stubbornly faced the wall with her eyes closed as Alex crept into the room. She was smug for about 2 seconds, at least until Alex climbed into bed and began crying.

 

Without meaning to or remembering she wasn’t supposed to use her powers, Kara supersped to Alex and wrapped her arms around her shaking shoulders, hands soothing down her back. Alex couldn’t speak, or chose not to, she only cried and shook her head when Kara asked what was wrong. The next day Vicki came to school with eyes almost as red rimmed as Alex’s. Despite asking over and over again, Kara never found out why they’d fought, or why they never made up. Alex was sad that entire fall, until all the leaves had fallen and winter came again.

 

Now the same Vicki was leaning in and Alex was letting her, tilting her chin up like she wanted Vicki to kiss her. It was awful, and the glass in Kara’s hand cracked when Vicki pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s lips.

 

Kara turned away so quickly a light breeze blew Lucy’s hair back. She smiled apologetically at her friend, who smoothed down flyaways produced by Kara’s in-house mini-tornado whilst taking a none too sneaky peek at what caused it.

 

She blew a low whistle. “Wow, way to go Danvers,” Lucy said, impressed before she turned back and noticed Kara’s quickly deepening frown. “What’s up, sunshine? You mad Alex is getting kisses and you’re not?”

 

Lucy was clearly teasing but Kara couldn’t seem to muster up the energy to pretend this was okay. Alex deserved a lifetime of love and happiness, deserved everything she wanted and more, but did it have to be with _Vicki Donahue_?

 

She suddenly felt nauseous as her imagination revved up, conjuring up wispy images of Alex and Vicki walking down the aisle. Maybe Vicki was willing to give Alex the things Maggie was so reluctant to? There were children laughing and running around a large backyard, children Kara would love because they had bright brown eyes.

 

“Kara, are you alright?” Lucy asked. She sounded distant.

 

Hours must’ve passed as Kara let herself be led to the couch. She didn’t notice Lucy leave, or anyone for that matter, but suddenly the apartment was quiet and her head was in Alex’s lap. The rest of the party was a blur. Alex found her not minutes after Lucy sat her down. She was grinning, cheeks flushed and shy in the way she was mum in the company of practically anyone but her sister. She had something to tell Kara and Kara was going to be sick.

 

Alex ran gentle fingers through her hair. The breath Kara hadn’t realized she was holding released with the tension in her body she’d been holding since she spotted that dang mistletoe. She was definitely going to laser that thing to a crisp before she went to sleep.

 

“Are you feeling better?”

 

Kara made a noncommittal noise and dug her nose into Alex’s stomach, making Alex laugh and squirm until Kara relented. Still, she pressed her cheek into Alex’s thigh, facing away and closing her eyes.

 

“I’m serious, Kara, you never get sick.” Alex said, obviously worried. She resumed her careful ministrations.

 

Kara felt petulant and still strangely off. “I _sometimes_ get sick.”

 

“Literally never, unless your powers go out,” Alex said. Her hand stopped its petting and she pulled gently at Kara’s shoulder until she rolled over onto her back. When Kara opened her eyes, Alex was leaning over her. She was so close, Kara noticed the hairline scar on the side of her jaw from when she’d jumped in between a boulder a white martian was throwing at Supergirl and the girl of steel herself. She was unconscious for a full day and in the infirmary for 2 weeks. Kara barely left her side, afraid to touch Alex, afraid to further the fractures she’d gotten from protecting Kara. Now she wanted to lift her index finger and trace it.

 

Alex narrowed her eyes and Kara pushed down the urge to reach out. “You didn’t blow out your powers, did you?”

 

There was tension Alex wasn’t aware of, which meant Kara was producing it and suffering its effects all on her own. She let a frosty burp right into Alex’s face and laughed with satisfaction as Alex made a face and finally pulled back. “Nope,” she said, giggling and kind of relieved when she was given a disapproving look.

 

“Guess you feel better then, brat.”

 

She shrugged, floating until she was upright and nearly sitting in Alex’s lap. Kara snuggled into Alex’s shoulder, pleased when Alex automatically wrapped an arm around her. The weird feeling in her gut would go away, Kara was sure, as long as Alex never talked about Vicki Donahue again.

 

\---

 

Alex was telling her about Vicki Donahue. They were going out on a date, an actual date, a romantic date.

 

Kara could barely believe it, not only the bad luck that Vicki was into women and was open about it, but that she had the gall to ask Alex out when she’d broken her heart so badly in high school. How could Alex say yes?

 

Alex either didn’t care or had forgotten, because she’d said yes anyway.

 

The nausea was back, worming its way into the pit of her stomach. Kara tried to keep it in, learnt her lesson from when Alex would give her the silent treatment for much too long when she asked too many times. She hadn’t asked in years, so the question came out regardless.

 

“Why did you stop talking in high school?”

 

Alex froze, in that highly trained off the books super agent sort of way no human would notice, but Kara was an alien, and knew her foster sister like the back of her hand. The smile Alex had been wearing slipped off her face and her response was stilted and unnatural.

 

“I don’t remember.”

 

“You are such a bad liar, how are you a secret government agent?”

 

Kara gracefully ducked the pillow Alex must’ve known wouldn’t hit her target. “Does everyone know how rude Supergirl is?” she huffed.

 

“Don’t try to change the subject, Alex,” Kara said. She made direct eye contact and added a pout for extra effect, hoping that would break the seal on whatever secret Alex was stubbornly keeping from her.

 

It didn’t work. Alex’s eyes were unreadable as she stood up and said, harder this time, “I don’t remember,” before walking away from her half finished sandwich.

 

\---

 

Alex went on her first date with Vicki Donahue on the first Friday of January, then her second the following week, and her third at the end of the month. Kara stopped keeping track after that.

 

\---

 

It’d been 3 months since Vicki reappeared in Alex’s life like the ghost of Christmas past. Kara tried not to interfere, for the sake of her mental health and Alex’s patience. She couldn’t help what she’d seen at her cursed holiday party but that didn’t mean she had to subject herself to what was essentially psychic torture. Most days, she could forget any of it was happening. Alex still showed up promptly for sisters nights and sleepovers, still paid full attention to her sad rants when Snapper said something nasty to her, still answered Kara’s text within minutes. Everything was normal and fine and dandy, except it totally, _absolutely_ wasn’t.

 

Kara found herself clinging harder than when Alex first made popcorn for her and was then forced to spoon her for the next 3 nights. Alex hadn’t noticed yet, but with the way Kara was only barely able to tamp down the urge, it was only a matter of time.

 

She knew what this was, she was preemptively pushing against Alex pulling away from her, in the same way she’d subtly done when Alex was with Maggie. Kara couldn’t let Vicki Donahue of all people take Alex away, not until she’d proven she could be trusted.

 

At least she thought she knew what this was, until Alex showed up on movie night laden with bags of takeout and a request.

 

“Vicki wants to meet you.”

 

Kara resisted scoffing from her place sitting crosslegged on the couch. “She’s already met me.”

 

Alex pressed her hands against the rim of the counter she was unwrapping their takeout on. She looked like she was on the verge of reprimanding Kara, but when she spoke her voice was still soft and a little hesitant. “You were 15 when we stopped talking, you’re totally different people now.”

 

Perhaps Kara’s response was a little brisk, but that was only because she was certain Vicki Donahue wasn’t _the one_. “I think I have a pretty good idea of what she’s like.”

 

“What’s up with you?” Alex asked, finally losing her patience. She rounded the island to sit next to Kara, 3 inches further away than usual. Kara eyed the distance. Alex didn’t notice. “You usually try to marry me off if I so much as look at another girl and now I’m actually dating one and you don’t want to meet them?”

 

Kara turned to her, brows knitted. “Alex, it’s Vicki Donahue,” she said seriously, as if that would explain the way she was acting.

 

“I know, _I’m_ dating her.”

 

Kara winced at the reminder. Alex still didn’t get it and was looking at Kara in such confusion that suddenly Kara didn’t get it either. Alex was right, it was 15 years ago, so why did Kara’s heart insist Vicki was no good?

 

Kara smiled encouragingly, even if it was a tad forced at the edges. “You’re right, I’m sorry, I’d love to meet her,” she said.

 

Alex nodded, said nothing if she noticed Kara’s stiff smile and pulled her in for a long hug Kara melted into.

 

She’d figure it out later.

 

\---

 

Later apparently meant 10 minutes after she was flung into the ground so hard she created her own crater.

 

Everything was blurry and painful after she regained full consciousness. Through the haze and ringing in her ears she could hear various DEO agents taking down the Olys she’d managed to freeze breath before being knocked down. In a matter of seconds, Alex was kneeling over her, one hand sweeping over her for injuries before the other pressed to her cheek. Kara leaned into the comfort of it as best she could.

 

“Hey, I feel bad,” she said sluggishly, safe as Alex cradled her and waited for the medical team she’d just called to extract them. Kara clawed pathetically at Alex’s belt, the only place she could reach, until she caught the helm of her shirt and dug in.

 

“The medics are going to be here in a second, I promise everything will be okay,” Alex said, and Kara believed her. Alex continued searching her for damage, moving along her jaw before dragging nimble fingers down her neck. Kara hummed. Though she was sore and her powers were definitely dampened, she was content letting Alex probe her chest for bumps and bruises.

 

An alarm ringing in the distance jolted Kara into remembering what tonight was. “Please don’t be mad, I don’t think I can meet Vicki tonight,” she whispered.

 

With her eyes still closed, she could only hear Alex’s push out a deep breath; Still it made her smile, and that hurt too. “Don’t be ridiculous, Kara,” Alex grumbled.

 

In between the moments it took for several agents to heft her out of the hole and lay her down on a gurney, Kara comforted herself by turning towards Alex’s heartbeat. People were shifting in and out of her vision but Alex stood out in painful clarity, the way she always did.

 

The realization hit Kara much like she hit the earth, with so much force she shouldn’t have survived. It was as simple as Alex looking over from shouting instructions and breaking persona with a smile so gentle and so thoroughly directed at her it made Kara’s heart settle against her ribcage, at home and protected. Suddenly it was only Alex, but suddenly didn’t feel sudden at all.

 

Of course it was Alex.

 

\---

 

Kara managed to hold her epiphany at bay for 3 weeks and 2 days, and then everything broke.

 

Avoiding Alex was impossible. She was deeply ingrained in nearly every facet of Kara’s life, be it the voice in Supergirl’s ear or the shoulder Kara Danvers leaned on for support. In the heart of her, Kara knew there was nowhere she would go where Alex wouldn’t follow if she thought Kara needed protection, or help, or love. _Love_ made Kara’s head spin. There was no stopping the rush of realization, not when she’d spent almost her entire time on earth steeped in it, ushering love and Alex into her heart and letting the two intertwine in the space where an old life vanished.

 

She’d gone and fallen in love over a decade ago, understood its gravity in a flash, yet nothing between her and Alex had changed from yesterday to today.

 

The weight of it was hers to bear alone, she decided, because it wasn’t fair. Alex was only ever Alex, who loved her with so much acute abandon she would certainly punish _herself_ for Kara’s feelings. So she held her tongue and was more careful with her words than since she’d started training her mouth to curve around the English language. Everything between them became almost artificial. Alex was saying all the same things, but Kara was just the bit off, and Alex knew something was wrong. It was subtle in the way nothing routine changed except the rightness of their interactions.

 

After weeks of extra clinginess, it was even more bizarre to notice Kara was distancing herself for an unvoiced reason. Each day, she was taking steps to rip Alex out of her life like the slow peel of velcro, and Alex was trying to hold on long enough to press them back together in a shape she could recognize.

 

Like now, when they were sitting on Kara’s couch and Kara was staring straight at the tv instead of peeking at Alex every few minutes to gauge her enjoyment, pressing closer when she thought Alex was relaxed enough to allow it.

 

Kara thought she was doing well, could maybe see a future when being in love with Alex was once again background noise, then Alex lolled her head towards her and asked, “What’s wrong?”

 

Kara turned to face her. The room was dark and the only light was coming from the tv, flashes of colour reflected in Alex’s dark brown eyes. They were worried and full of love and Kara couldn’t bear the thought of them turning cold and away from her. Kara resigned herself to the thought, because she knew she’d already done it, gifted them aches which would become insurmountable wounds soon enough.

 

She sighed in surrender as she pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her hands. Now or never, sooner for them to heal and reconfigure the fragments of the relationship Kara was to smash with a goddamn hammer.

 

“Nothing, I’m just in love with you,” she said softly.

 

Alex sat up and stopped breathing, but she was human, and eventually she sucked in a deep breath. In a shaky, decidedly un-Alex-like way, she asked, “What?”

 

“I love you, romantically, and I want to be with you,” Kara said with a bravado she was faking. She killed the illusion with damp eyes, looking down at her hands, which were grasping her thighs so tightly she’d break her own legs if she weren’t a stupid alien.

 

The springs of her sofa creaked as Alex moved closer. Kara let Alex gently loosen her hold and didn’t pull away when Alex held her hands in her own, like Kara was precious and needed careful handling. “Kara, I have a girlfriend.”

 

A brief spark of hope ignited in Kara’s chest, one she indulged in no more than a moment before she stomped it out. It was funny and meant nothing else that of all the boxes labeled "sister" they had to unpack, it was that one Alex picked out.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, dejected. She took her hands back and wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

 

“I’m gonna go, ok? I’m sorry, I’m just gonna-” Alex sounded panicked as she stood up and rushed towards the door. She turned around with her hand on the handle and quietly said, “I love you, Kara, always. You know that, right?”

 

Kara nodded, and just like that, Alex was gone.

 

\---

 

X-ray vision was often helpful for heroic ventures such as rescuing trapped civilians from burning buildings or unclogging garbage disposals. It was a detriment, however, when used to watch the love of your life’s girlfriend knock politely on your door and presumably wait for you to open and punch you in the face - you know, for declaring your love to _their_ girlfriend.

 

Kara grimaced. She’d spent the time following Alex’s departure wallowing, allowing herself at least the weekend to cry before finding Alex and trying to repair the monumental damage she’d done. She considered diving out her open window for a split second, before taking a deep breath and going to face the consequences of her actions like a big girl.

 

Vicki Donahue did not throw hands when Kara opened the door, though that probably would’ve hurt her more than Kara. Instead she smiled in a wane pretty way and asked to be let in. When Kara stepped aside, she brushed past and moved to lean against the kitchen counter to face the door, gripping the strap of her bag.

 

“You figured it out,” she said in lieu of a greeting.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“In high school I was so in love with Alex but she only ever had eyes for you, I guess that’s never changed.” Vicki didn’t sound angry or resentful, just matter of fact. Kara was still standing in front of her door and very confused.

 

“The fight we had? It was about you. She was spending every moment of the day with you and I was dust. I got so mad at her for ignoring me that I accused her of some pretty nasty stuff.”

 

“I didn’t know that,” Kara said, her mind making connections as Vicki revealed more. So that was it, the secret Alex had held from her for so many years, because it was _about_ her.

 

Bitterness leaked into Vicki’s voice for the first time since she started speaking. She pushed her bangs back with her palm, looking at Kara with exasperation. “Course you didn’t, as if Alex would ever do something as silly as telling someone she’s in love with them.”

 

It struck Kara right in the chest. She would’ve stumbled backwards at the revelation if she wasn’t already against the door, and if said door now had a handprint imbedded in it, no one could blame her. Vicki didn’t seem to notice her alien slip up because she continued without stopping.

 

“I tried this time, you know? I knew she couldn’t not be around you, I knew I’d always be second fiddle, but that was okay because Alex is spectacular and so full of love I thought it’d be enough. To be honest I thought you’d never realize you were in love too,” Vicki said, rolling her eyes at Kara. “I just wanted to say that if you don’t woman up Alex will keep breaking hearts not knowing why and you’ll keep being one of them.”

 

Vicki seemed to sag against the counter at that, as if all the wind had left her sails after her righteous speech. Kara felt awful, not having once considered she could hurt Vicki Donahue like this.

 

She stepped forward to comfort, recognized the last thing she should do was try to hug Vicki, and instead awkwardly wrung her hands. “I’m really sorry, Vicki, for everything.” An apology didn’t seem like enough for doing to Vicki exactly what she thought Vicki was doing to her - taking Alex away.

 

Vicki laughed and straightened up. In that moment, Kara could see why Alex was drawn to her, Vicki was clearly spirited and strong as hell. If it wasn’t Alex she’d have to give up, Kara would approve.

 

“Yeah I know, I used to hate you when we were in high school but I’m a grown ass woman with a great job and great hair, I think I’ll live,” she said haughtily, and sashayed past Kara to leave.

 

\---

 

Alex knocked on her door 3 days after Vicki.

 

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and barely stopped herself from speeding towards the door. She’d wanted to give Alex space and time but it was so hard to stay away from her when there was so much that needed to be said between them, even when the status of their relationship was up in the air.

 

“We need to talk,” Alex said when Kara opened the door at a completely normal human speed.

 

“Alex, if-” Alex whipped around from making her way to the couch, hands on her hips and lips pursed. She was clearly frustrated and a frustrated Alex made for a frustrating Alex. “Why now, Kara? Because of Vicki?”

 

Her questions could sound like an accusation with Alex’s hard and unyielding stance, but Kara knew it stemmed from exhaustion. Alex’s eyes were rimmed red and she hadn’t run a brush through her hair before putting her bike helmet on. The effect made Kara want to hold and soothe her.

 

Kara shook her head and looked down. “No, it’s not like that. I’ve felt this way for a while now, longer than I let myself realize, probably.”

 

Despite having come to hash out the mess Kara made, Alex seemed speechless. “When I realized I was in love with you-” Kara stopped when Alex visibly winced. She tried not to let Alex’s reaction deter her. “When I realized, well, Vicki finally told me why you fought.”

 

“High school was a long time ago.”

 

Kara took a tentative step towards her, and another bolder one when Alex didn’t retreat. “I know, it’s just, we can pretend this never happened, Alex, we can just brush it under the rug and never mention it again. But... if you ever felt the same way, can you please... please?”

 

It took several agonizing seconds before Alex’s shoulders dropped and her hands slipped from her hips to hang loosely against her sides. She looked utterly defeated and the tears tracking down her cheeks was enough for Kara to take the final steps and wrap her up in a hug.

 

Alex cried, contained sobs she muffled further against Kara’s shoulder. She clutched and clawed at Kara’s sides, bunching up her sweater until it was tight against her back. It was easily the most intense expression of emotion Kara had ever seen from Alex and she could barely focus on breathing from trying to hold Alex as tightly against her as possible without killing her.

 

When Alex’s whimpers subsided and her body no longer shook against Kara’s, Kara began to run a hand down her back. She wasn’t expecting Alex to speak against her neck, cheek pressed against her shoulder blade, or the shiver she couldn’t contain. Alex’s voice quavered as she said, “Kara... How could I not?”

 

Kara froze. Quietly, because she didn’t know whether she wanted an answer or not, she asked, “Do you still?”

 

For minutes Alex was unmoving, limp against her. Kara’s heart dropped when she pulled back, but even though Alex was more interested in staring at her clavicle than her eyes, she was blushing.

 

She was blushing and Kara could only pull her closer and closer when she nodded shyly, looking up at Kara with so much unabashed love that Kara believed for the first time she was actually invincible.

 

\---

 

Kara sat in front of her laptop, tapping her finger on the desk as she contemplated how to phrase the email she was about to send.

 

“Whatcha doing?” Arms enveloped her from behind, a hand coming to rest directly over her heart. Alex pressed a kiss against her cheek and laid her chin on her own arm, pressing forward to study Kara’s screen. The outgoing address was already filled in but the message was blank, the blinking text cursor having taunted Kara for the last 10 minutes.

 

“Why are you sending an email to Vicki Donahue?”

 

Kara had the sense to look bashful. It’d honestly seemed like a good idea when she started. “To invite her to our wedding?”

 

Alex laughed and the carefree sound ballooned in Kara’s chest and made her heart flutter. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, babe. We don’t want anybody getting hurt at the ceremony,” she said, playful as she pinched Kara’s other cheek.

 

“ _Alex_.”

 

“Kara, I’m serious.”

 

Kara pouted, but she’d just used her most powerful weapon moments ago to get out of taking out the garbage and Alex had a one-time-a-day limit on the usefulness of that particular technique, so all she got was another kiss on the cheek before Alex pulled away.

 

“ _Fine_.”

 

“Stop being a baby and come help me make dinner.”

 

“Be there in a sec.”

 

Alex didn’t even bother raising her voice as she made her way into the kitchen. “If I have to cook everything, you’re doing all the dishes by yourself.”

 

Kara grinned, quickly typed out her message and sent it. She sped to the kitchen and turned Alex around by the waist, not waiting until her soon to be wife had her arms around her before pressing Alex into the counter to kiss her as thoroughly as she wanted.

 

_Hi Vicki!_

 

_I don't want to bother you but I needed to thank you!_

 

_Attached is an $100 gift card to your local Santa’Ville, they sell mistletoe!_


End file.
